Improv Monkey
The Improv Monkey is a tower that throws projectiles that vary depending on the environment. More on that later. It costs $260 on Medium, and has a fire rate like a 0-0 Dart Monkey. Upgrades Path 1 Faster Finding Description: Finds stuff to throw faster. Cost: $120 20% speed boost to firing. Even Faster Finding Description: Finding and throwing have become nearly autonomous, making this tower throw really fast. Cost: $450 80% faster than when at 0-0. Firin' Bot Description: The Improv Monkey is replaced with a Firin' Bot, which fires with greater velocity and speed. Cost: $2800 150% faster than when at 0-0; 50% boost to layers popped (Minimum boost is 1). Range also gets a boost of 30%. Overclocked Bot Description: Special overclocking procedures allow the Firin' Bot to fire at insane speeds without decreasing accuracy. Cost: $4105 400% faster than when at 0-0. Path 2 More Variety Description: The Improv Monkey becomes less picky about what it throws, allowing more awesomeness. Cost: $420 See further down below. Eagle-Eye Improv Description: Improv Monkey now can see really far! Cost: $620 Range is boosted by 70%. Also can detect camo bloons. Miner's Helmet Description: Adding a high-power miner's helmet allows other towers to hit Camo Bloons, as well as dealing minor damage to bloons. Cost: $1950 The light from the helmet is a consistent, albeit weak, beam attack that pops 1 layer off of all bloon types once a second. It also erases the camo attribute entirely, sort of like a ninja hit with a spotlight. Let there be Light Description: Let there be Light Ability: The helmet spins at very high speeds with much greater power, hitting every bloon many times over. Cost: $19500 This upgrade, besides adding the ability, makes the beam attack pop off 5 layers a second, as well as letting it fire independantly. It still de-camos bloons. It also removes the Indestructable and Mummy properties. Projectiles Unupgraded on the 2nd Path Monkey Lane Dirt Clod: Pops 1 layer off of bloons, and acts like a 0-1 Glue Gunner glue glob. Handful of Leaves: Pops 1 layer off of bloons, and has a 20% chance of sending the bloons back a little bit. Only if near a tree. Park Path Dirt Clod Handful of Leaves The Rink Ice Chips: Pops 1 layer off of bloons, and slows them by 5% permanently. Can only slow them once, but it stacks with other slowing effects. Space Truckin' Mercury Rock: Pops 1 layer off of bloons, and can hit up to 3 bloons. Only if on Mercury. Venus Rock: Pops 2 layers off of bloons, but can only hit 2 bloons max. Only if on Venus. Dirt Clod: Only if on Earth. Mars Rock: Acts like a Mercury Rock. Only if on Mars. Moon Rock: Acts like a Mercury Rock. Only if on the Moon. Z Factor Flat Rock: Acts like a 1-1 Boomerang. Brick Wall Dirt Clod Flower: Stuns up to 4 bloons for 2 seconds. Snake River Dirt Clod Ordinary Rock: Pops 2 layers off of bloons. Handful of Leaves Bloon Circles Handful of Crops: Pops 1 layer off of bloons; hits with the radius of a 0-0 Bomb Tower. Archipelago Dirt Clod Sand Clod: Slows MOAB-class bloons down to 80% speed for 4 seconds. Only on the edge of the islands. Rubble: Pops 2 layers off of bloons, and can hit up to 3 bloons. Only on the sunken ship. Dockside Bait: Stuns up to 2 bloons for 4 seconds. Only on a boat. Hook: Pops 3 layers off of one bloon. Only on a boat. Board: Pops 1 layer off of bloons and can hit up to 10 bloons. Only on the wooden dock. Gravel: See Sand Clod. Slalom Snowball: Freezes bloons solid for 5 seconds. Mount Magma Ordinary Rock Switch Flat Rock Pipe Fragment: Pops 1 layer off of bloons and can hit up to 4 bloons. MORE COMING SOON! Category:Monkey Towers Category:Towers